야채극장 베지테일
야채극장 베지테일 (also known as simply 베지테일) is the Korean dub of VeggieTales. It was released on DVD and VHS in 2005 by DeCon and was broadcasted on EBS and Tooniverse around the same time. VeggieTales in the House later received a dub as 베지테일 인 더 하우스. Translations and Voices Additional voices (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie): Kim Ki-hong (Khalil) Episodes #누가 나의 이웃일까요? (Are You My Neighbor?) #세 친구 (Rack, Shack and Benny) #다윗과 골리앗 (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #래리보이외 부공킹바 (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #여호수아와 여리고성 (Josh and the Big Wall!) #우울한 징징부인 (Madame Blueberry) #래리보이 와 소문의위드 (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #욕심쟁이 오이대왕 (King George and the Ducky) #에스더 이야기 (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #착한 바이킹 라일 (Lyle the Kindly Viking) #크리스마스의 별 (The Star of Christmas) #서부의 사나이 리틀조 (The Ballad of Little Joe) Movies * (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Lessons *신나는 교훈 이웃을라면 행복 해요 (Are You My Neighbor?) *신나는 교훈 자부심 가기 (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *진실을 말하는 흥미 진진한 교훈 (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *신나는 교훈 감사 할 줄 알기 (Madame Blueberry) *단어의 힘으로 흥미 진진한 교훈 (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *신나는 교훈 이기심 버리기 (King George and the Ducky) *용기있는 흥미로운 교훈 (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *흥미로운 교훈 (Lyle the Kindly Viking) Fun Facts Trivia * This dub wasn't produced for North Korea because. ** North Korea has restricted all religious themes (including Christianity) in its country. ** If a show is made in the US (or other countries), it is banned. ** North Korea would turn down their version as any foreign programming. *For some reason, a huge chunk of 1993-1997 episodes were never dubbed in Korean. *Some DVD covers have the episode logo in both English and Korean. All DVD covers even feature the English logo as well. *Unlike any other dub of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, an instrumental of Belly of the Whale plays in the credits. It also shows the outtakes on the top, making it and the Latin Spanish dub the only international versions to dub them. *DVD releases of this dub oddly omit the Silly Song segments. *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! reuses the same textless cut from the Slovenian dub. **As usual, it is missing the Larry-Boy Theme Song and also has a sped-up version of the credits with an instrumental of the VeggieTales Theme Song. *Unlike most Korean dubs of foreign shows, this dub (not counting Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) leaves all of the visuals in English. *The release formats of some episodes are inconsistent, with some examples: **Rack, Shack and Benny was never released on home video, instead being exclusive to EBS and Tooniverse. **Dave and the Giant Pickle, Josh and the Big Wall!, and The Ballad of Little Joe were only ever released on VHS. **Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, and The Star of Christmas were only ever released on DVD. *While DVD and VHS releases are left uncut, for some reason TV airings use the somewhat non-religious cut. Remarks *Although all of the songs are dubbed in the main series (except for Silly Songs), some of the songs in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie are left in English. *Even though the DVDs have Korean and English audio, they only have English subtitles. **The DVDs also default to the English track rather than the Korean track. Goofs *King George refers to Junior by his real name rather than his character's name (Thomas). *Despite the 1998-2000 theme song being used in Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, the music is taken from the 1994-1998 theme song. Gallery Vtinternationaldvd10.gif|Are You My Neighbor? Vtinternationaldvd8.jpg|Are You My Neighbor?/Lyle the Kindly Viking (VHS) Dave Korean VHS.png|Dave and the Giant Pickle Fib Korean Cover.png|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! JoshKoreanCoverFront.jpg|Josh and the Big Wall! (front) JoshKoreanCoverBack.jpg|Josh and the Big Wall! (back) Madame Blueberry Korean Cover.png|Madame Blueberry Madame and King George Korean Double Feature.png|Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky a0101756_4971f66a6aea6.jpg|Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky (VHS) Rumor Weed Korean Cover.png|Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed King George Korean Cover.png|King George and the Ducky Esther Korean DVD.png|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (DVD) Esther Korean VHS.png|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (VHS) Vtinternationaldvd9.gif|Lyle the Kindly Viking (VHS) MB, KGATD, LBATFFOS, LBATRW, AYMN, LTKV combos.png|Are You My Neighbor?/Lyle the Kindly Viking, Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Vtinternationaldvd7.jpg|The Star of Christmas VTKorean3DVDset.jpeg Koreajoe.jpg|The Ballad of Little Joe 20050971_2.jpg Category:International Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales Category:Undubbed Songs Category:Dubs Released on VHS Category:Dubs in East Asian Languages